The Tale of the Dawn Treader
by MissDeep
Summary: The busy streets of Manhattan stood still as the skies began to darken. Traffic lights began to flicker off before the city experienced a black out. Words that hadn't been spoken for centuries rang out an answering roar rang out from above then all was silent. Sara looked around and realized she surrounded by monsters with yellow eyes and the cold realization her world was ending.


Dawn Treader

_**The busy streets of Manhattan stood still as the skies began to darken. Traffic lights began to flicker off before the city experienced a black out. Words that hadn't been spoken for centuries rang out an answering roar rang out from above then all was silent. Sara looked around and realized she surrounded by monsters with yellow eyes and the cold realization her world was ending.**_

Hey all welcome to my first Lord of the Rings fan fiction. It takes place in our present time where Sauron and Sarumon have returned to conquer the world as we know. Of course it's going to be experience from my OC character named Sara.

I don't think she will be Mary-sueish but I really don t care. Just to let everyone know this is Betaless so forgive any spelling errors or messed up sentence structure.

Pairing: Elf x OC

Not sure which she will fall for ill make a poll so you guys can decide when the time comes.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of Tolkien's Novels except for my own characters.

Rated T (for now)

**Chapter 1**

_*Dream*_

_Gray eyes looked up towards the white ships lining the shore tall figures appeared across the desks looking out towards her party_

_Sara stood among the luscious brush; the moons beams bathed the landscape in a gently light._

_The sounds of the wild could be heard a gently stirring of the trees as wind caressed the leaves. Somewhere in the distance a call of owl rang eerily in the night._

_Hasten steps of light feet made their way towards the white sandy shore. The sounds of waves could be heard crashing against study rock which was strangely calming to the young girl watching silently._

_Just as the sounds of the wilderness suddenly stopped chilling awareness crept into her mind._

_The picture of peace and calm shattered like glass the once calming waves became overwhelming a white sound rang out. Covering her ears to deifying sound Sara looked in awe at as white ships lined the shore that appeared magically. Tall figures moved gracefully to her sinking form before the vision disappeared into the white noise._

_*End of dream*_

Sara turned over groggily to her left grabbing her blue wrist watch to shut the annoying insistent beeping.

She pushed her red sleeping bag off her, stumbling out of the warmth it provided. She wearily pulled her wool socks up that had rolled down during the night and pushed down thick sweatpants to fight off the chill that hung in the crisp morning air. She zipped her heavy duty jacket hurriedly walking on the worn tarp that she used as flooring to make sure creepy crawlies didn't come up from the ground while she slept and stopped unwanted wetness from seeping into her sleeping bag at night.

Slipping on her hiking boots on she walked to her 'camp fire'; an old fashion kerosene lantern she modified that allowed her to remove the handles, glass. Allowing her cook her gourmet can of bush beans and boil water for her ramen.

Desperately trying to warm her hands over the tiny fire she felt terror fill her when she heard a sound of movement out in the brush outside her cave.

Crawling out of the tiny opening Sara looked out into the quiet forest moving cautiously to slide further out. It was better if she need to escape she could always return in a day or two for her things rather then get caught in a cave with no exits.

Sara looked out quietly into the mist covered forest a loud snap of twig rung out in the quiet.

'_Crap crap crap'_ Sarah chanted in her mind as she looked down to guilty knee then hurriedly looked up to see if anything ran towards her.

A lone deer head shot up from licking the sap off a nearby tree, its ears peeking at the sudden noise. Sara felt air rush out of her as she sighed in relief.

She smiled at the deer before quickly scurrying back into a temporary shelter she proceed to go through her morning ritual.

….

After packing up all her supplies in her pack Sara moved out cautiously into the forest the tall untamed grass parting beneath her feet.

She kept a vigilant watch out on the surrounding area around as her mind wandered to past memories that haunted her dreams.

How did this happen?

_(Flashback to five months ago)_

_The busy New York streets filled people hurriedly moving about their own business some to offices, others to school, some screaming about the end of the world._

_If only anyone had listened she wondered if it would have changed._

_Just then a charismatic man in his late 30s wearing a tidy business suit with a tiny usa flag pinned to his dress jacket was pulled up on the screen._

_His hypnotizing words made the audience he address pause to listen to his charming voice._

"_**Hello American this will be the first time I address you as your elected leader of this great country."**__ His bristish accent flowed nicely, his words casting a spell on the people._

"_**I would like to assure you with me as your leader that you will be safe, secure and go about your daily lives as you have always done but.**__.." His warm expression suddenly turned to steal, his black eyes turned icily._

"_**However that is not the case. For far too long you have done with your pitiful lives as you have saw fit. Like rats you have been left alone to multiplied overnight."**_

_His face twisted to a sinister crazy expression as Sara stood watching filling horror and dread fill her as she registered his words._

"_**Now the times have come for the days of man to end and for the new rulers of this world to arise."**_

_He began to speak in harsh language that pulsed into her mind leaving her chilled to the bone._

_His imagine changed before her eyes morphing into a man with long beard in white, a staff held in his right hand._

_She ripped her eyes from the screen in disbelief looking around hoping she wasn't the only one seeing this._

_Her brown eyes looked on in fear as ordinary people among the crowds suddenly began to blur. The hinge that hid them disappearing till all that remained left her to horror were foul creatures that stood towering above people. Their appearance was worse than the most horrid of imagination could come up with. _

(End of flashback)

Pushed out of her thoughts she noticed the dense forest began to clear till she saw a sight that made warning bells ring in her head.

An innocent river lay ahead, she crouched down in the brush. Her camouflage jacketing helping her

Sara empty canteens weight heavily on her back but she knew better, her instincts telling her it wasn't a good idea.

'_Who knew when she would run into another stream of flowing fresh water! And it was important for her survival' _she argued with herself until something happened upstream that made her crouch down further laying flat on the ground.

Two figures emerged from the waist high brush. A man and women dressed in soiled business suits stumbled towards the water's edge, there steps were loud thumps against the ground.

The man already kneeled down by the water's edge cupping water into his hands when the sound of someone cocking a gun came out from the other side of the shallow stream.

Four men in hunting gear pulled out the rifles on the duo, viciously sneers on their painted faces.

"Look what we got ere boys? Two dummies drinking from our stream. Whadda think we should do, eh?"

Another small fatter man moved forward grinning to widely said "I don't know Bill whada ya think?"

The man that was Bill smiled evilly looking directly at the women who had fallen to her knees.

"Havent been with a women in a while. The last bitch we ran into didn't last long had to shoot her to keep her damn mouth shut."

The fourth man laughed "I say we shoot the guy and screw this chick till she cant feel her legs!"

There laughter grew louder making the women shake crying loudly from position on the ground the man too began to shake as the hunters drew closer.

"Please no don't..NO!"

Sara looked away hiding her tear stain face in jacket sleeves as the gun shot rang out and a lone thump sounded.

A few minutes passed when the women began to scream and a ripping of fabric

Then suddenly unearthly screams echoed around in the quiet wetland the sounds clawing at her beating heart and sinking into her very bones. Frighten shouts of man could barely be heard till finally gun fire then unsettling silence.

Sara didn't know how long she laid there. The sun was half way across the sky signaling midday before she had the courage to move from her hiding place.

She moved towards the stream wearily her boots barely making a sound against the deposited rock sediments that littered the ground.

Cautiously she pulled out her two canteens from her camping pack she drank till one was half empty before refilling it and crossing the steam.

Pushing herself to stand she motivated herself to put as much distance as she could today. Never once did she turn to look back.

…..

**End of Chapter**

**What do yall think? Just in case you didn't know the man on screen was Saruman and the ugly monsters were Orcs and at the end was Nazgul. XD Anyway review let me know what you think got any cool ideas for scenes Ill include them in my writings.- Ms. D **


End file.
